


hug it out

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hot Chocolate, Hugging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Barry has been having a tough time. But maybe a little B&E from Leonard Snart is what he needed.





	hug it out

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really on a roll here; third fic in as many days! i hope you're enjoying the streak:)

Leonard Snart was the last person Barry expected to see when he flashed into his apartment after one of the longest days of his life.

But there he was, sitting casually on his couch as if he did it everyday, another mug of cocoa in hands. He smirked when he saw Barry, but the humorous feeling was not mutual.

“Get out,” Barry said, biting and weary.

Snart tsked. “That’s not a nice way to treat your guest, Barry.”   


“You’re not my guest,” Barry retorted. He eyed the mug of cocoa. “Did you at least make enough for me too?”

Snart gave a lazy nod of his head indicating back to the kitchen.

Barry ignored him, stomping off to investigate. Snart followed wordlessly, his own mug in hand.

There was a saucepan on the stove with steaming cocoa from what looked like real chocolate. Had he really brought his own cocoa to Barry’s apartment?

Barry opened his cupboard for a mug, grumbling when he saw his favorite was out of commission, because  _ of course _ Snart had used his favorite.

“So,” Snart began as Barry pouring into another, less favorable mug.

“I said get out,” Barry snapped.

“And  _ I _ said-”

“I don’t care what you said!” Barry exploded, abandoning the mug of cocoa to whirl around and face him. “I don’t care if I’m rude or mean, when  _ you broke into my apartment _ by the way! I don’t care if someone needs something or wants to talk because nobody ever talks to me! Nobody asks about me! Do you know how long it’s been since anybody comforted me? I can’t get any comfort and forget about any affection. I haven’t had a touch since Patty and I broke up—is it too much to ask for a goddamn hug?”   


Barry continued on the lack of physical touch he’d had, probably the biggest problem strain on him since he craved it so much, so distracted by his rant that he didn’t even notice Snart set his mug down on the counter and walk over, until Snart’s strong arms were looping around his waist and tugging him into an embrace.

Barry faltered, going still. “Um... What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, stupid,” Snart muttered into Barry’s shoulder, where his chin pressed.

Barry blinked slow, arms slightly raised in surprise. “Why?

“Because you  _ asked _ for one,” Snart said with exasperation in his voice. “Not from me, obviously, but I’m the only one here.”

“Oh,” Barry said thickly.  

A moment passed and then he very tentatively laid his arms around Snart’s shoulders, tightening when Snart didn’t move away.

Snart was a surprisingly good hugger. His broad body and hold on Barry was firm but gentle, his arms fitting around Barry easily. Growing a little more comfortable, Barry tucked his nose into Snart’s neck—this was already weird, why not take a little more?

They stood like that for several minutes, cocoa forgotten behind them.

Finally, they broke apart, not meeting each other’s eyes.

“The hot chocolate will be cool now,” Len said gruffly. He stepped around Barry to the stove. “I’ll heat it back up. You should go change.”

“Right.” Barry glanced down at his Flash suit. “Oh, but you needed-”   


Snart shook his head quickly. “Not right now. Go change.”   


Barry obeyed, going to change into his comfy clothes; a STAR Labs sweatshirt, sweatpants and thick woolen socks. Those were the best after running everywhere all day. 

He came back to find Snart waiting for him on the couch with their cocoa.

Accepting the mug, Barry sat beside him and took a sip. “So-”

Snart held up a hand. “I said not right now, Barry. Just relax.”

Uncertainty flickered in Barry’s mind, but he sank back into the couch, fingers curling around the mug. He sipped slowly, watching Snart out of the corners of his eyes.

Snart was casually reclined, arm on the back of the cushions, hand holding his cocoa on the arm. He looked oddly at ease in Barry’s apartment, like this was something they did often.

It took a moment of consideration, but then Barry slid over, shifting into Snart’s side, pulling Snart’s arm around his shoulders.

“More physical affection, hm?” Snart asked, his voice sounding amused. 

“Shut up Snart,” Barry muttered, drawing his mug to his lips, nuzzling further into their position.

“Len,” Snart corrected, his voice soft and gruff all at once.

“Shut up Len,” Barry smiled smugly into his mug.

Len hmphed but obliged, curling his arm tighter around Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
